fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legendary Platinum Keys
Being the only real family of the Celestial Spirit World, these keys have proven themselves to be the rarest keys of them all. Only those who have the will to find them, the body to wield them, the mind to understand their power, the spirit to guide them, and the soundest soul to give them a home can wield them. It is a Lost Magic and the Spirits embodied with the keys can roam the land freely without the need to return to the Celestial Spirit World. If a Spirit is killed while in Free Roam, they return to the Celestial Spirit world where they can immediately return. The Keys *'Gate of the Legendary Dragon - Draco' *'Gate of the Legendary King - Cepheus' *'Gate of the Legendary Queen - Cassiopeia' *'Gate of the Legendary Champion - Hercules "Herc "' *'Gate of the Legendary Hero - Perseus "Percy"' *'Gate of the Legendary Hunter - Orion "Rion"' *'Gate of the Legendary Herdsman - Bootes "Tees"' *'Gate of the Legendary Charioteer - Auriga "Riga"' *'Gate of the Legendary Big Bear or Ursa Major - Alioth' Draco.png|Draco kingcelestial.jpg|Cepheus cassiopeia.jpg|Cassiopeia herc.jpg|Hercules Perseussymbol.png|Perseus orionsymbol.jpg|Orion bootes.jpg|Bootes auriga.jpg|Auriga um.jpg|Ursa Major Spells *'Free Roam: '''When performing this spell, the spirit is allowed to roam in the Human World for as long as they want. They will take on a human appearance as well as use a different type of magic than from their Spirit Form. The only way the Spirit is entitled to return to the Spirit World is if the spirit does it him/herself or the Spirit dies or is killed in his/her Human Form. *'Summon Spirit: 'Simple summoning of the Spirit by using the Key of the Gates. These Gates cannot be forced closed. *'Multiple Summons: 'The ability to summon multiple spirits at a time. **'Combination Assault: 'When multiple spirits are summoned, the user can combine multiple different moves from each spirit and create even more powerful attacks. **'Legendary Unison: 'When the spirit's power has reached their highest, and the user has summoned at least 3 spirits, the user can perform Legendary Unison. There are three levels of Unison: **#'Legendary Unison: 'Requires 2 or 3 spirits and attacks the Mind, Spirit, and Soul of the enemy.The spirits shoot blinding beams of light out of their hands that hit the enemy in the forehead, then the stomach, and finally the center of the chest. The light energy then erupts, and engulfs the enemy in a ball of blinding light. **#'Great Legend Unison: 'Requires 5 spirits and attacks the Heart, Body, Mind, Spirit, and Soul of the enemy. The first spirit attacks the heart directly with a punch comprised of magic energy, while the second kicks the body with the same force and an even greater amount of magic energy (the opposite side of the chest). The third strikes directly to the head with twice the power of the chest strikes, and the fourth strikes the stomach with 5 times the power of the strike to the head. The last spirit strikes with 10 times the power of the stomach strike to the center of the chest. The energy outlines itself in a white line indicating where the spirits struck. Lastly, the outlined cross creates a magic circle in front of the enemy and unleashes a large beam of light that engulfs the enemy. **#'Grand Legend Unison: 'This requires all 9 spirits. Each sends a tiny sphere of light into the Heavens which forms a magic circle around the enemy. Within the circle, a large beam of light engulfs the enemy. The spirits' Key symbol lights up on their chest, their eyes glow bright, white light, and their veins vibrate glowing light. They circle the beam and strike the enemy with smaller beams of light, the large beam stops and the enemy erupts in a large ball of light. *'Telekinesis: 'The Spirit can manipulate and move objects using his/her will. The object being moves or manipulated has a slight white glow around it. *'Telepathy: 'The spirit can speak directly to his/her user's mind using theirs'. It blocks out all other thoughts from surronding beings. *'Teleportation: '''The spirit can teleport the user to certain places using their soul. Rules of Summoning #First one must find one of the Platinum Keys, as difficult as they are to find. If, however a spirit is in Free Roam, the spirit may have his/her key with him/her. Ask if they have their key with them. #You need to prove yourself worthy of their services. One must have only the strongest will, heartiest body, clearest mind, purest spirit, and soundest soul in order to wield a Platinum key. This is considered the hardest task in obtaining one of these keys for a precious few have all of these qualities. #Make a contract. Once the contract is made with a key, they cannot enter Free Roam until the user says they can. To open a gate to the Celestial Spirit world, one must say the sacred oath of the Platinum key before summoning the spirit. #Say "Open Gate of (whoever's gate is being open)" #The Platinum Keys can summon the Celestial Spirit King, however very few of them will tell you how to summon him, and they will only tell you if there is an extremely dark force too dangerous for any Celestial Spirit or human (i.e a dragon attack). Trivia *What makes the Legendary Keys so legendary is how rare they are. *The family of the Platinum Keys believes that all Celestial Spirits are equal in power and have equal the amount of power of the Gold Keys. *Many of the Spirits are said to have rivalries between other Celestial Spirits **The most notable one is Orion's rivalry with Taurus. Rion despises any mage carrying Taurus as a key. Category:Holder Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Rare Magic Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Magic Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit